warfrontroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Warfront Timeline
Humanity Frontier ' 2160 : The main government during this time was the Republic, based on Earth. They sent colonial shuttles with an appointed Governor to oversee the settlements with a couple of volunteers and soldiers to defend. The number of shuttles sent was lost but what is certain is least 5 shuttles arrived on habitable planets. The five became to be Cencri, Altria, Novan, Opherus and Achaem. Republic expeditionary fleet was also present with the Colonial settlements, often orbiting from above to protect their colonies but their other purposes are classified and unknown. * Altria was the first to land and establish contact with the Republic. Their leader was Tera Altria. * Cencri was the second landing, some light years away still close to Altria. Their leader was William Cencri. * Opherus was the third landing, rather far from Cencri and Altria. Leader unknown believed to have been of Russian decent. * Novan was the fourth to land, their location is unknown. No contact was made by them or the Republic. Leader also unknown, believed to have been of European descent. * Achaem was the fifth and final or so the Republic claims. Where they originally went is unknown. Leader also unknown, believed to have been of American descent. 2162 : Things were starting well, Altria was growing, their small settlements became towns and towns became cities. They were growing faster than the Republic had anticipated. Cencri on the other hand was slow at first, while they had an easy landing and start, the planets spontaneous and harsh environments were challenging at first, not to mention the wildlife often posed a threat to the settlement. During this time it is believed that Opherus, Novan and Achaem went dark, there was little to no contact made at all. * Cencri's militia was disbanded in place of a standing army. * Republic agreed but kept tabs on them to ensure loyalty. 2170 - 2172 : 8 to 10 years have gone by and Altria was experiencing massive infrastructure and technological advances, they were building schools and research centers not to mention they had massive funding from the Republic. They also discovered lithium and uses it as a trading resource for economies on some planets they'd colonized. However unlike their neighbors, Cencri, had declared themselves an Empire, with the people crowning Wiliam as the Emperor of Cencri. The Republic was not please and appeared in force to make the Cencri submit. * Cencri is declared an Empire * The Republic arrived in force to force Cencri to submit. * The Emperor agrees not wanting to cause a war between the two. * The Cencri Empire has been dismantled after two years. * Republic forces are garrisoned there to ensure loyalty. ''Two Year War 2178 : (Put in Achaem's discovery) 6 years have passed and Cencri has expanded to a total of six cites, the first settlement was turned into the Capital while the others were just major cities. Their technology wasn't a massive boom like Altria's. Altria's fate was changed at this moment when they signed the charter and became a part of the Republic. They got more funding than ever before and expanded on plenty of moons and other planets. Meanwhile, on the outer reaches of the colonial systems, one of the first initial colonies have finally made contact with the other colonies, although their systems and power is undetermined until later. However Cencri would soon experience it's first massive war and their entire colony depended on if they could endure. They found themselves under attack from the very government that created them. * Republic Garrison is seen leaving. * Armed prisoners arrive on the planet and begin a massive attack on all cities and towns. * Cencri fights across all planets but is unable to hold any ground. They lose everything but the capital and one other city. * Republic Fleet arrives and bombard their planet, killing everything and everyone within sight. * Cencri people were forced to hunker in bunkers and go into hiding. Reconstruction 2180 : After the two year war against Cencri and the Republic, Cencri's planet was reduced to rubble but all was not lost. They endured, came out of hiding and began to rebuild. Rumors of a mercenary group calling themselves the Achaem was spreading throughout the outer systems and offered their services to those of need. Cencri accepted and soon they had manpower and even protection from the Republic Fleet. But they had to use a Republic radio to call them, allowing the Republic to realize the Cencri had survived the two year war and wouldn't be long before they arrive. * Cencri begins to rebuild after their losses. * Achaem, a mercenary group offers their services to Cencri and they accept. * Achaem sends aid to Cencri and soon they find themselves rebuilding quicker than anticipated. 2185 : The Republic and Achaem eventually meet to talk about either joining the Republic or to leave their colonies alone. Meanwhile, Republic offers Cencri to come once again under their rule. Cencri accepts knowing they cannot win another war. Republic funds are sent alongside man power to aid Cencri in their reconstruction. Achaem men are sent back to their homeplanet. * Negotiations between Republic and Achaem begin, outcome unknown. Negotiations were predicted to be neutral since Republic and Achaem did not engage in a fight. * Cencri has rejoined the Republic's rule after signing the charter. * Achaem forces leave Cencri and go back to their homeworld. 2200 : 15 years have passed since Cencri has rejoined the fold. Opherus has finally made contact with the Republic and is reported to have owned 4 planets alongside their home planet but the number is uncertain. Cencri and Altria experiences massive economical and technological growth. Cencri focuses more on military might where as Altria focuses on exploration and energy sector. In fact their technology boom was surprisingly fast despite everything. Altria is also been known to contain multiple moons and off world bases for their research. * Cencri's technology includes Arc Reactors, VPC (Versatile Powered Combat Suits), Medical technology has also began. Guass technology is also being developed. They also created multiple metal alloys of different uses, strength and properties. They also managed to create stable fusion. * Cencri begins talk with Altria. Purpose unknown, only James Cencri was known to have gone. * Altria completes their Life Support and Exporation suits, AI research starts. Also begins Cold Fusion. * Republic Fleet begins to leave the Colonial Sector, reasons unknown. Interstellar War Begins It is the year '''2233, for 33 years no one has heard anything from the Republic, their fleet had pulled back from Colonial space gradually at first before a complete recall was done. The colonies believed they were allowing them free reign. Unfortunately that was far from the case, within a month, the entire Republic Fleet arrived within their system and began attacking everyone that was a Colonial. What sparked this war has been lost throughout history but what is certain is somewhere in the years prior to the war, the Republic began to break down and two sides emerged; Pro-Colonial and Pro-Republic. Pro-Republic launched an all out war against the Colonies and Opherus was first to suffer from the wars. All planets were destroyed and the home planet was glassed from outer space. Altria soon became under fire alongside the Cencri systems. * Opherus is the first to be attacked. It was a Republic victory as all planets were taken, their people used for forced labor and their home planet glassed. * Cencri is under attack by Republic forces, their VPC combat suits and Guass rifles proves more than effective at wiping out the forces, routing them back to their fleets. * Altria is under attack from multiple locations but their research centers are untouched. * Achaem forces arrive to aid Cencri in retaking their planet before equipping Achaem with their technology and begins to scatter through Cencri and Altria systems to retake planets lost during the attack. 2235 : 2 years have passed and the war has spread throughout the colonial systems. Smaller colonies were easily taken while others put up a fight. Cencri, Altria and Achaem tried their best to aid the other colonies. Republic forces began developing drones to combat the Cencri's VPC armor and their Gauss Rifle. Cencri, Achaem and Altria are the main driving force behind the Colonial defenses and attacks against the Republic. Cencri and Altria joined technologies realizing they were going to be outgunned and manned by the Republic forces. * Cencri and Achaem's leader set up base within Altria. * Republic forces and Colonial forces battle it out through the entire system. 2236 : Battle For Cencri begins. Republic Fleet arrives at Cencri. Cencri's forces are thinned out and many soldiers are forced to pull back. Orbital Defenses begin to arm itself as Republic Troops manage to land within the planet and begin to wreak havoc throughout the Capital. Achaem's ships engages the Republic as Cencri's ground forces engages Republic troops. Altria's fleet begins to finally arrive as they engage alongside Achaem. They must drive back the Fleet before the reinforcements from Opherus arrives. * Republic Troops arrive on Cencri and attacks, Cencri is forced to withdraw and focus on their homeplanet. * The Capital has been taken! Achaem must hold the fleet until Altria arrives or Cencri will suffer much like Ohperus. * Orbital Defenses are online as the Republic Fleet begins to overpower the combined fleet. * Cencri's soldiers are being shot off in drop pods towards the Republic Fleets as Rail guns began firing at the capital ships. * Cencri detonates their VPC suits in the capital for a Pyrrhic Victory. * Altria's main fleet arrives just in time to route the Republic Fleet away as they regroup elsewhere in the system. * Republic forces are taken and transported to a Cencri Moon base, their status, unknown. * Battle lasted several months. 2238 : Two years of constant scrimmage between Colonial forces and Republic forces continue, both sides suffering losses and wins but the Republic is weakening from the inside, in fighting on their home world is causing Republic to begin fracturing. Colonial Forces begins to take more wins. Many battles were recorded but these five battles determined the outcome of the war. Each battle took months of fighting. The Blitz lasted one month and it was considered the colonials best maneuver against the Republic. * Battle over Harvest - Republic Victory, Colonial fleet flees back to Altria held systems. * Battle of Atropos - Republic victory, Colonial forces are rerouted back towards Atria system. * Ambush of Lahmu - Pyrrhic Victory, Colonial side, Republic donates capital ship, causing heavy damage to Republic ships. William Cencri was killed in this fight, his son James Cencri, resume control of Cencri and her systems. * Blitz of Novan - Colonial Victory, Republic forces are either captured or killed during the Blitz as they recapture one of their initial colonies. The Novan's side with the colonies after the battle. * Battle of Rhea - Colonial Victory. Republic Forces is heavily defeated by Altria, Achaem and Cencri. This battle is the most important as it served as the Colonial's staging point for the final assault of the Republic Fleet. 2240 : The day of reckoning came, the Republic Fleet and Colonial Fleet met up just between the borders of the Sol System and Colonial System. The Republic was weakened and the Colonial forces suffered heavy losses but it was still dead even. The infighting of the Republic has driven their government to near collapse causing less ships being made alongside Drones for their ground army. If the Republic defeats the colonial forces, the colonies would forever be utterly defeated. But victory for the colonies mean the utter destruction of the Republic as a whole and they would never again rise to power. * Rumor has it that both Republic and Colonial Forces were willing to call a true. But history has it that a shot was fired that sparked the war, both sides claim it was the other one, this information is debatable but what is certain is both fleets engaged. * 10,000 Republic ships with 5 Capital Ships against the meager 750 ships with three Capital Ships of the Colonial Fleet. * Cencri forces began docking capital ships, vying for control of the ship. * Republic forces dock Colonial fleets and ground fighting occurs. * Cencri manages to gain the upper hand and begins turning capital ships against their own giving the colonies the upper hand. * Achaem's fleet flanks from the side, causing disarray and splitting of the main forces. * Altria powers through the front lines as the secondary fleet of the Republic moves to engage the main fleet. * During the fight, a virus was somehow introduced into the Republic fleet, erasing all knowledge of Earth and the Sol System. This proved to be detrimental to the colonies, the Republic has no where to run. The events pertaining to the virus is unknown. Person of interest is also unknown. * Victory for the Colonies! They've defeated the Republic Fleet as they scatter to the winds! The Republic has lost! The Colonial Alliance The 7 year Interstellar War is over. The Republic Forces have been driven back and the Republic is no more, however all information including Earth and her systems are gone. The colonies are separated from Earth forever. Their remaining forces have either fled or crashed landed on isolated planets, left to fend for themselves. The Republic will never again rise to the power they once had. But this victory means peace for the colonies and the ability to forge ahead their own destiny. Months after the war, a council was called by the big major factions of the war, Altria, Cencri and Achaem. They called the other smaller colonies to join and created what is known as the Altrian Alliance. Others called it the Colonial Alliance but either name works. Altria would prove to be the main leader of the Alliance due to their advancement of technology and overall relative untouched system during the war. The purpose of the Alliance was to help each other rebuild what was lost and share their respective technology with each other. Under Altria's leadership, the colonies ushered in an era of peace and prosperity. They had finally achieved Independence and no longer under the rule of the Republic. The Golden Era Two years have passed since the creation of the Altrian Alliance was formed. Many of the smaller colonies were beginning to rebuild while Cencri and Altria rebuild their ruined cities and capitals. The written record holds that the Golden Era lasts from the years 2242 tis 3240.